


Daddy Q, I have a question...

by greeny1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q have a child, Child, Fluff, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a question every parent receives at some point in their life from their child. How parents answer that question is often pretty normally. But when James Bond is your Father? Well, let's just say normality goes out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Q, I have a question...

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking adore this. I want to write more Casper and the stories of 00Q, so if you enjoyed this, give it a kudos and leave a comment letting me know what you'd like to see. This has been a WIP for over a month so I'm super happy with it and I hope you all adore this.
> 
> Fandom tumblr & instagram are both : Moriarty009
> 
> Peace x

When Q found James sitting in Medical, Q thought he'd need to see a doctor himself. 

Bond had checked himself into Medical the minute he was back on British soil and in MI6. He hadn't even stopped by Q-Branch on his way down, which was what caused Q to go and find out just how battered Bond was if he had gone to Medical first. 

As he stepped into James's medical wing, he noted the Agent was sat cross legged on the bed, his back to the door with his arms wrapped around something and a book open in his hands. Q could hear the soft sounds of Bond reading aloud of what sounded like the story of Paddington Bear. Q highly doubted that the nurse kneeling in front of Bond on the opposite side of the bed was the reason Bond was reading a children's book aloud, and when he stepped further into the room, Nurse Aine looked up and smirked at Q. 

This is not going to end well, Q thought. 

Nurse Aine was an Irish lady who was amazing at her job, she was the only one that the 00-Agents listened to when she was telling them to get down to medical and she had a feather-like touch. Her calming Irish accent was soft and filtered delicately around whatever room she encountered. 

But when she smirked at you, you knew that whatever you were faced with, it wasn't going to be good. 

Stepping forward, Q moved round to where Nurse Aine was still kneeling and his eyes widened in shock. Stepping backward, Q reached out for the wall behind him to steady himself on and looked on terrified at Bond.

"Afternoon, Q." Bond said, looking up from the children's book.

"Bond, why is there a child in your lap?" Q bluntly asked, shock and confusion coming over him as he watched the child furrow deeper into James's chest, hiding from Q.

"This is my new friend, Casper. He helped me out when I was working in Finland, didn't you Cas?" Bond told him, speaking in the most gentle voice when it came to addressing 'Casper'.

Casper nodded when he heard Bond asked him the question, sliding his thumb into his mouth and wrapping an arm protectively around his body. He pulled his legs up to his chest, flinching in pain.

"M'Scared." Casper mumbled, fighting against Nurse Aine as she tried to manoeuvre the kids bad leg back out from where he'd placed it. 

"Come on, Casp. Nurse Aine's nearly done, but you need to straighten your leg, otherwise we're going to be here a while."

"More time t' read Paddington." He whispered pointing at the book. Bond chuckled in response, causing Casper to look up at him and smile, the momentary distraction meant that Nurse Aine could get Casper's leg back and finish stitching up the cut.

"Casp's Dad was Guilemero Montoya, his Mother and Father, well you know what happened to them, Q. You listened to it."

"I do." Q told James, taking a seat next to him on the bed and looking more closely at Casper.

"The rest of the families dead, Q. I couldn't leave him there, he looked so scared and vulnerable. Montoya had plans for him, you know what he would have put in place incase of his demise." Bond told Q.

Guilemero Montoya was the head of a child slavery ring, which also funded other darker projects. Bond had been sent in to kill Montoya and it had not been known at the time that he had a kid. When faced with the challenge of leaving an orphan, Bond had clearly seen himself in the kid and a quick phonecall with M granted him temporary guardianship of Casper until further notice. Just no-one had thought to inform Q that his partner was bringing home a child. 

"Casper's staying with us for a while," Bond told Q, "And M's said I can get full paternal rights to him, as long as there is no other living family that would be safer for him. However M has also stated that having an inside person on Montoya, regardless of age, would be an excellent idea."

"So we're just going to adopt a kid? James, you should've spoke to me about this." Q attempted to argue.

"No, I didn't." Bond replied coldly, "I've always wanted kids Q, you know that. Don't act like is the first time you've heard it. We've spoke about kids before, you love looking after my nephew, and I knew that I couldn't leave Cas, he's too important."

"What if I made you chose? Looking after your nephew overnight is a little different to caring for a kid full time James."

"Then I'd pick Cas, Q. I didn't think you'd be that cold as to make me pick."

"Q, you love Bond, do you not?" Nurse Aine suddenly announced.

"Yes, of course." Q responded without hesitation.

"Then why are you getting your knickers in a twist? If you love Bond, take the bleedy opportunity to raise a kid with him. Casper is an amazing little boy who needs love and support from the two people who love and support each other more than anyone in this whole darn business. Stop being a pedantic, selfless young man and accept that Casper is one of the most adorable little boys and accept that you want to help raise him. So, do you want to help raise Casper?"

Q took a moment to think, looking down at Casper who was gazing at him with wide, dark brown eyes and his soft brown fringe sat clumsily over his forehead reflecting the harsh medical lighting. His slightly tanned skin was marked with muck and bruises, but he radiated so much vulnerability and love that the more Q looked at him, the quicker he fell in love with the idea of raising this child. Raising the child with the man he loved.

"Yes." Q replied, smiling at Casper and putting a hand out in front of him. Casper noticed what he wanted straight away and tucked his small right hand in beside Q's, giggling as Q officially shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Casper. My names Q." 

"That's a funny name." Casper responded, giggling behind both his hands. 

"Casper Evan Bond." James told him, "Age three and one quarter."

"Perfect." Q responded, leaning over Casper to kiss Bond gently. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Casper settled into the dysfunctional little family that MI6 was, he'd happily sit in Q-Branch on a desk next to Bond's nephew and do homework together and he'd sneakily follow Bond down to the shooting gallery with his new found friend, hoping they'd catch a break in being able to shoot some guns. Bonds nephew, Finley, had been taught to shoot by his Dad, Raider Shaw, and when Casper watched his older friend shoot the gun effortlessly into the targets, he was awestruck by the precision with which he witnessed. 

"Jay-Jay," Casper called out to Bond, using the nickname he'd developed recently to attract Bond's attention, "Look how good Fin is, I want to be like Fin when I grow up!"

"Casp, Fin's only two years old than you." Bond corrected, "And his Daddy and Father have taught Finley how to shoot because Finley sometimes has to do dangerous stuff. You don't need to, okay? You don't really want to be like Finley."

"He's right, Casper." Finley told him, squaring his shoulders as he looked at his younger friend, "Dad and Father says all the time that they'd rather not me be doing the shooting, but after Dad got shot it helps."

"I wanna be like Fin, Jay-Jay!" Casper insisted, causing Bond to sigh as he picked Casper up and put him on his hip.

"Well why don't we got and see Q and we'll see if he has any presents for us?" Bond asked, watching Casper acquiesce as he held his hand out for Finley to grab hold off. Finley was Bond's younger half-brother's son and as a result, was Bond's nephew. The brother was also a double-Oh agent and Bond would be damned if he lost the kid of a double-Oh agent, he'd be killed. 

"Fin, how did Uncle Raider and Uncle Owen meet?" Casper asked, leaning over Bond so that he could see the other child.

"Uncle Raider would go see Uncle Owen whilst Uncle Owen was a special operational soldier, and Uncle Raider wouldn't stop bugging him until Uncle Owen took him on a date." Finley told him, letting go of Bond when he saw his parents at the end of the corridor and taking off into a sprint, "Bye Casp! Bye Uncle James!"

James left Finley to run off, watching as Raider caught the boy and flung him into the air. Owen was grinning at the two, before taking hold of Finley and launching him onto his back, holding Finley with one hand and grabbing Raiders with the other. The sight of them caused Bond to look down at Casper. 

The boy had furrowed himself against Bond's chest, his fists gripped Bond's lapel as he sleepily blinked up at him. In the short time he'd known Casper he'd fell in love with having a child and he finally understood just what it was his little brother had expressed when he first met his nephew. When Finley was brought into MI6 as the enigmatic four year that he was, Bond found the kid as irritating as his father, but over time he started to understand just what it was that Raider saw in the kid, the way his son depended on him but the sound of his laughter and the way his eyes lit up with excitement when his Dad returned from a mission was what caused everyone in MI6 to fall in love with the kid. Casper had been no exception. 

Being the adopted son of James Bond and The Quartermaster should of brought wariness and danger to the child, however the second the MI6 employees saw Casper run and hug Bond around the knees everyone knew that Casper was going to be a much more polite but still loving child that MI6 seemed to be responsible for. 

"Jay-Jay, why aren't we going to Q?" Casper asked, tugging on Bond's blazer.

"Sorry Casp, was just thinking." Bond told him, before carrying on walking and heading down to Q-Branch. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Bond and Q were given full custody of Casper within four months of Bond bringing Casper back to England. He'd started school alongside Finley, who protected the boy with his life. Finley had developed a reputation around the school as being an overprotective older cousin and both Bond and Q thoroughly appreciated it. Casper was a timid soul and so he was an easy target for the kids at school, but Finley was always there to take on the bullies as Casper would cower in the background. 

 

When a psych-evaluation was ran on Casper, the boy screamed until Bond walked calmly in, plucking his son up and carrying him back out the room. By time Casper had calmed down, Bond had sorted it so that Raider - who had a psychology degree and was walking towards a doctorate - could run Casper's eval and so Casper happily sat through it. It was a characteristic that MI6 knew he'd gained through spending his few months in England with Bond and Q, occasionally throwing in a few days with Uncle Al (Alec Trevelyan just found it adorable that Casper couldn't say his name) to really end up winding MI6 up with his attitude. 

Casper was quickly declared sane and mentally prepared to go through the full-adoption process with Bond and Q as his parents, a decision that was not taken lightly but was unanimous across the board. And after six gruelling months of dealing with a sometimes timid, sometimes ill, sometimes hyperactive child, Casper Evan Bond was welcomed into Q and Bond's little family. A family of two fathers, a child and two cats. The cats were Q's, but at times they were Casper's. It depended on how sharing he was feeling that day.

Now, Casper was normally a fairly average child. He wasn't as smart as Finley but he knew his way around a lot of stuff and he could be a cheeky little soul with an inquisitive nature, so Bond and Q had grown accustomed to his often strange questions. They'd come at all hours of the day. 

When Casper would wake up, he'd have a question often regarding whatever dream he'd had, sometimes it would involved whether or not Q could build him whatever had been in his dream. Thanks to the bedtime stories Bond had been making up for Casper, it often involved robots or dinosaurs. Then throughout there'd be questions on everything, where did the cat come from, can we get a dog, where's Jay-Jay's car built, what does carrots taste like, there was always a mixture of questions that Bond and Q would have to answer throughout the day. Often the questions were easy to answer - the cats from the vets, no we can't have a dog, Jay-Jay's car was built in Q-Branch, you can try carrots for dinner and make up your mind - but the more time Casper spent settling into their lives, Bond and Q noticed that his questions started to get a little braver, until the day came that the one question parents never want to answer came along. 

"Daddy Q?" Casper asked, his focus still on the Lego he was building. He'd long since decided that he was staying with Q and Bond and so they because Daddy Q and Father Jay-Jay, something Bond noticed he picked up Finley.

"Hmm?" Q responded, not looking up from his coding as Bond lowered the book he was reading to look at Casper.

"Where do babies come from?"

Bond spluttered with laughter and watched with complete amusement as Q's face contorted into horror at the prospect of having to explain to a four year old the answer to the question.

"Where did that come from?" Q choked out.

"Uncle Raider and Uncle Owen were arguing over whether they were going to have another baby and when I asked where they were going to get the baby from, Uncle Raider said I had to ask you."

"James. Remind me to send your brother into the field with a water gun and a paper clip next time I outfit him. I'm going to kill him." Q murmured as he closed down his laptop and shifting to sit on the floor.

"Duly noted, Q." James replied, laughing as came to terms with what his mental younger brother had caused.

"Okay Casp, let's explain where babies come from. When a woman and man like each other enough,"

"Or are intoxicated enough." Bond supplied, grinning evilly at Q when he glared at him.

"They tend to become very close and they have an intimate time together, and sometimes they will, erm." Q stumbled, his ears going red with embarrassment, "the two people will sometimes go to bed together and they'll sleep different together and then babies are formed."

Casper stared at Q with one eyebrow raised in confusion, looking over Q's shoulder at Bond in hope that he could figure out what was going on

“They come from Amazon if you and someone you love sell part of your soul. And maybe Jesus if you ask him really, really hard. But mostly Amazon." Bond replied, nodding earnestly at Casper as his little mouth contorted into an O-Shape as he comprehended what Bond was saying.

"That makes sense." Casper responded, turning back to play with his Lego, "Can we have pizza tonight?"

"Yeah, of course we can Casp." Bond replied, pulling Q up off the floor and onto his lap. "He's four, Q. Just tell him a funny theory and he won't care."

"He's going to tell YOUR brother that babies come from Amazon. What the hell am I mean to explain then?!"

"That you confused our four year old and I made up some shitty theory that made him giggle and he'll have forgotten by next week."

Casper didn't forget by next week.

"Daddy Q! Are you shopping for more babies? Am I having a little baby to look after?!" Casper enquired with excitement when he caught Q browsing Amazon for a birthday present for their nephew. 

"RAIDER!" Q screamed, catching the attention of Raider who was currently stood at the end of Q-Branch chatting with Bond and a minion. Raider threw his head back with laughter, his blonde hair shaking as he doubled over with laughter. Bond just grinned at Q, playing the innocent. 

Q was going to kill them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP has adopted a young toddler who wants to know where babies come from. Imagine A is trying to keep the explanation as reasonably PG as possible for a child, while B says something completely ridiculous like “they come from Amazon if you and someone you love sell part of your soul. And maybe Jesus if you ask him really, really hard. But mostly Amazon.”


End file.
